¿Juguemos a Casarnos?
by Luna de Uzumaki
Summary: Después de tres años Naruto regresa dispuesto a tener ahora si una relación normal al lado de Hinata pero el no contaba con el novio de esta...
1. ¿amigo?

Hola en este dia especial! y como lindo regalo les traigo la continuacion de ¿Juguemos a ser novio? y como dia especial capitulo doble...

¿Jugamos a casarnos?

¿Más que un juego?

**Reyna Cariño**

Han pasado tres años desde que Naruto se fue por su trabajo de modelo dejando a Hinata en el aeropuerto.

Pero ahora Naruto ha vuelto con un propósito bien claro. Recuperarla, ser novios, de verdad, no más mentiras ni juegos…

Piensa que puede ser fácil, aunque estuvieron separados por mucho tiempo ocasionalmente se mandaban mensajes o hablaban, claro, cuando el trabajo de Naruto se lo permitía o la universidad de Hinata le permitía.

Todo parece estar a favor del modelo cuando llega a la ciudad y se encuentra a esa hermosa chica saliendo de la universidad, cuando se ven, cuando se sonríen, se abrazan, se besan… pero todo se irá al desagüe cuando Naruto se tope con un obstáculo que podría hacharle a perder todos sus planes.

No será fácil pero hará todo lo posible por enamorarla.

De nuevo.

¿Amigo?

Naruto sentía las manos heladas mientras sujetaba el volante de su auto, quería arrancar el auto y salir de ahí para calentarse frente al agradable calor de la chimenea de su casa pero no podía hacerlo, se lo había propuesto, llevaba más de un año con ese plan.

Mantuvo su vista fija en las puertas de la universidad al mismo tiempo que pensaba en algún lugar cálido. La suerte no había estado de su lado en ese día, pero sabía que todo cambiaría una vez que viera a Hinata.

¿Cómo estaría ahora?

¿Se habría teñido el cabello?

¿Habría crecido más?

¿Cómo estarían sus manos? O ¿Sus labios…?

Eso definitivamente lo animó a esperar un poco más, quería verla. No. Necesitaba verla.

Habían estado comunicándose con mensajes ocasionales por Twitter o por Facebook pero justo un año antes habían roto su comunicación, Hinata ya iba en un punto crucial en la universidad y el trabajo de Naruto había empezado a aumentar al grado de no dejarlo dormir durante días. Por lo que después de eso su comunicación había terminado.

Pero ya estaba ahí, después de tres largos años de trabajo había vuelto al lugar donde Hinata estaba.

Ambos con 21 años y cientos de experiencias en sus vidas adultas se podían considerar más maduros y esperarla no debía ser un problema aunque dentro su auto estuviera a menos 2 grados centígrados y afuera el camino estuviese cubierto por una capa blanca de nieve.

Retiró sus manos del volante y las frotó entre sí para poder calentarse.

A lo lejos se escuchó un timbre y fue sólo cuestión de segundos para que una manada de hombres y mujeres de diferentes edades empezaran a salir del edificio frente al que su auto se encontraba estacionado.

Todos salían colocándose abrigos, chamarras y bufandas que les cubrían todo el rostro, Naruto deseó que Hinata no usara nada que le cubriera su rostro o no podría reconocerla fácilmente y sí no la podía encontrar ese día se sentiría perdido.

Suspirando y dando un tropezón salió de su auto para acercarse un poco al edificio, rechinó los dientes al sentir sus manos como grandes copos de nieve, Sakura le había advertido que usara guantes pero él se había negado, bueno, en realidad a la mayoría de las cosas que le decía la chica se le negaba. Escondiendo sus manos, dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón negro de vestir que llevaba, dio unos cuantos pasos más mientras que con la mirada buscaba una cabellera azabache que con solo cerrar sus ojos la recordaba perfectamente.

Varios estudiantes lo golpearon al pasar junto a él, extrañamente nadie lo reconocía aunque ni siquiera se había molestado en esconder su apariencia y digamos que ahora era aun más conocido de lo que fue años atrás.

Un grupo de estudiantes salió gritando y lanzando silbidos de victoria. Eran muchos, entre hombres y mujeres que vestían como si acabaran de salir de una película antigua, las chicas con vestidos largos y esponjosos, la mayoría cubriéndolos con abrigos y los chicos con trajes elegantes de color marrón, algunos llevaban sombreros, bigotes falsos y anteojos antiguos. Todos se detuvieron a unos metros del muchacho.

Por alguna razón Naruto no pudo apartar la vista de ese grupo aunque su prioridad era buscar a Hinata entre tantos estudiantes pero ellos no eran lo más fácil de ignorar en ese lugar, no solo sus vestuarios llamaban la atención también llevaban cargando cajas, bolsas de tela negras y grises y una pelirosa tenía una cesta de frutas falsas, como las que usan en las películas.

La vista del muchacho se quedó más tiempo observando a la pelirosa que era la única que no usaba ninguno de esos vestuarios extravagantes. Su sonrisa era hermosa…

Agitó su cabeza y cuando iba a regresar la vista hacia el edificio los chicos volvieron a reír escandalosamente atrayendo su atención de nuevo.

—Ahora vamos a celebrar al club —dijo una chica saltando de emoción.

—Ustedes vayan, me siento tan cansada que hasta la nieve me parece un excelente lugar para dormir en este momento —dijo una voz realmente conocida.

¡Rayos!

La vista de Naruto buscó desesperadamente a la dueña de esa voz pero alguien dijo algo y todos volvieron a reír, al parecer sólo eso sabían hacer. Las chicas negaron con una sonrisa en sus rostros y empezaron a moverse para continuar su camino. Las manos del modelo temblaron y sus ojos se posaron en la pelirosa de la hermosa sonrisa, cuando dieron un paso los ojos de la chica hicieron contacto con los de él y entonces entendió. ¡La había encontrado!

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron tan grandes como pudieron en ese momento, olvidó por completo que tenía una cesta de frutas de utilería en sus manos y la arrojó a alguna parte dejando a unos de sus compañeros con la palabra en la boca.

No se detuvo a esperar que la reconociera simplemente corrió hacia él.

Al parecer si la reconoció ya que cuando ella se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó él le devolvió el abrazo aun más fuerte de lo que soportaba, le dolió un poco pero no se quejó, sólo se dejó consentir por los brazos de Naruto, los cuales había extrañado mucho.  
—¡No puedo creer que estés aquí! —dijo Hinata después de que ambos soltaran su abrazo.

Él hubiera querido sostenerla de esa manera durante todo el día pero ella se alejó rápidamente manteniendo una distancia que a Naruto le molestó.

—Aquí estoy —dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado, en primer lugar… ¡dios! Hinata había desarrollado un buen cuerpo, tres años atrás el muchacho pensó que apenas si era copa "A" y ahora…

—¿Por qué no me avisaste? —preguntó la chica sonriendo y golpeándolo ligeramente en el hombro, algo que él definitivamente no se esperaba. Logró ver como ella contenía toda su emoción—. Me hubiera hecho un tiempo para ir…

—¡Hinata! —gritó un chico quitándose el sombrero del vestuario de época que vestía y lo agitó en el aire—. ¿Todo bien?

—Sí —le gritó de vuelta, el cabello rosa se levantó un poco cuando una ventisca helada los rozó—. Me voy a casa, nos vemos mañana —les gritó, no es que estuvieran demasiado lejos pero había tanto ruido de todos los estudiantes que sus voces se perdían aun en corta distancia.

—¿Segura? —preguntó el mismo chico no muy seguro de dejarla con ese grandote musculoso que parecía modelo sacado de revista. Si supiera…

—Sí, mi amigo me llevará —y más valía que Naruto la llevara porque ni loca tomaba el transporte en ese clima tan feo.

—No se preocupen —gritó Naruto reposando una de sus manos sobre un hombro de Hinata—. Yo me aseguraré de que llegue a su casa.

Los ojos de las muchachas brillaron, al parecer lo habían empezado a reconocer, y después sonrieron tontamente mientras unas de ellas empezaban a jalar a los chicos para que desaparecieran lo más pronto de ahí.

Hinata no esperó a que ellos se fueran antes de voltear nuevamente hacia Naruto y regalarle una cálida sonrisa que prácticamente podía derretir toda la nieve del lugar, ya lo había derretido a él.

—Entonces ahora me tendrás que llevar a casa o me robo tu auto —dijo sonriendo.

Ambos entraron al auto sacudiéndose la nieve de los hombros. Naruto encendió la calefacción y fijó su vista en Hinata.

—En serio, no puedo creer que estés aquí —dijo sonriendo, sin voltear a verlo.

—Y yo no puedo creer que estés pelirosa.

Ella frunció el ceño antes sus palabras confundiéndose por un segundo, lentamente se fijó en el espejo lateral del auto para observar la peluca en su cabeza.

—Esos… están muertos —susurró entre dientes mientras llevaba sus manos a su cabeza para empezar a retirar la peluca pelirosa—. Olvide quitarla, como siempre, pero ellos me debían recordar que le tenía puesta. Cuando los vea mañana los torturaré lentamente a cada uno para que no se vuelvan a olvidar decirme… —murmuró y manteniendo las últimas palabras sólo para ella. Sí, seguía siendo la misma.

Naruto no dijo nada, solo la observó quitarse la peluca dejando a la vista una malla negra que atrapaba todo su cabello, dejó el cabello falso sobre su regazo y después retiró la malla ahora sí dejando ver su cabello azabache que estaba en dos trenzas. Qué alivio, pensó. No es que no se viera bien de pelirosa, por dios, se veía sexy, pero la Hinata azabache era aun más hermosa. Rápidamente deshizo las trenzas dejando su cabello rizado caer sobre sus hombros, ¿sobre sus hombros? había cortado su largo cabello.

—Te ves hermosa con tu cabello así —dijo Naruto sin poder retener sus palabras. De igual manera no había tenido la intención de retenerlas.

Las mejillas de Hinata se tornaron de un rojo intenso mientras alejaba su mirada de la del muchacho e intentaba esconder su rostro con su cabello, nadie le había dicho que lucía hermosa con ese corte, el día que se lo cortó solo obtuvo unos "¿Qué pensabas cuando cortaste tu cabello?" o "Tu cabello era tan largo" y cientos de cosas más que le hicieron sentirse mal al hacerse ese corte, durante casi tres meses había estado esperando a que su cabello creciera pero en ese momento, al escuchar esas palabras viniendo de él ya no le importó más.

—Gr… gracias —dijo y aclaró su garganta.

—De nada —ambos permanecieron en silencio, Naruto con la vista sobre ella y ella con la vista perdida hacia el frente.

Estaba tan feliz de volver a verlo que no sabía exactamente como hablar o de que hablar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás aquí? —le preguntó finalmente.

—Amm, bueno… —suspiró y Hinata se temió que no fuera a quedarse mucho tiempo en la ciudad. ¡Maldita España! Ya se lo había quedado durante más de dos años y Roma también lo había tenido durante muchos meses, era justo que ahora se quedara más tiempo en su país de origen.

—Oh —pronunció mientras tragaba, su garganta estaba repentinamente seca—. ¿No será mucho tiempo?

Él negó.

—Todo lo contrario —contestó y el corazón de la muchacha dio un repentino brinco—. Estudiaré los últimos dos años de la universidad aquí.

—Júralo —dijo inmediatamente.

—Te lo juro —contestó posando una mano sobre su pecho.

—Eso es maravilloso, mi día ha estado lleno de buenas noticas y luego llegas tú para hacerlo el mejor de mis días de universidad —aunque lo intentara no podía esconder su sonrisa de felicidad, era tan tontamente feliz en ese momento.

—Eso realmente signifi… —fue interrumpido por el sonido de un celular.

Hinata se removió en el asiento del auto hasta que logró sacar su celular de uno de los bolsillos internos del delgado suéter que llevaba puesto, tocó la pantalla un par de veces y luego sonrió.

—Cierto, tengo que ir a casa rápidamente —dijo sin ver a Naruto—. ¿Me llevarás?

No tenía que preguntarlo dos veces. El auto ya estaba encendido.

—Claro que sí.

—Por cierto —dijo Hinata atrayendo la atención del modelo que había mantenido su vista fija en la carretera—. Hoy es el cumpleaños de Hizashi, mis padres le organizaron una fiesta y estás invitado.

—¿Crees que tu hermanito me quiera en su fiesta? Seguramente no recuerda mi rostro.

—Vamos, tienes que venir, estoy segura de que Hizashi te recuerda. Es decir ¿Cómo olvidaría al chico que amaba golpear con sus juguetes? —ambos rieron ante el recuerdo.

—¿No se debe celebrar en familia?

—Irán también sus amigos así que yo tengo derecho de llevar uno —¿amigo? Naruto tragó y asintió.

—¡Perfecto! —dijo victoriosa.

Su celular nuevamente volvió a sonar pero esta vez fue un tono diferente del primero, uno personalizado y cuando los ojos de Hinata se clavaron en la pantalla en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa diferente, una de esas sonrisas que ponen las chicas cuando reciben un mensaje de la persona de la que están enamoradas. Naruto la observó de reojo y creyó entender el por qué ella usó esa palabra "amigo".


	2. ¿es tu novio?

¿Es tu novio?

—Ya veo, por eso me convenciste de venir, ocupabas un ayudante —le dijo el modelo arrojando un puño de confeti en el cabello de la azabache.

Ella solo sonrió mientras sacudía su cabeza para que los pequeños círculos de colores cayeran al suelo.

Ambos estaban solos en la casa de los padres de Hinata, supuestamente todos deberían de estar ahí ya que Hizashi no tardaba en llegar de la escuela pero Hinamori y Hiashi habían ido a recoger el pastel del cumpleañero, Hanabi y Hanary tenían prácticas después de clases, Hisame y Ko seguramente se habían retrasado en la secundaria y Neji salía tarde del trabajo aunque también debería estar llegando lo que solo dejaba a Hinata y Naruto solos.

La pequeña casa estaba decorada de manera sencilla con unos globos azules y rojos pegados a un cordón y colgando en medio del techo de la sala, había también un par de mesas y sillas, en donde deberían estar los sillones, con manteles de plástico azules.

Minutos más tarde habían terminado con la pequeña pero linda decoración y ya que no había sillones no tuvieron más remedio que sentarse en el suelo justo en el centro de la sala, pudieron haber usado las sillas de las mesas pero todo se veía tan bien y no querían desordenar así que el piso pareció la mejor opción.

Hablaron un poco sobre la universidad y sobre el trabajo de Naruto, Hinata se sorprendió al saber de su boca que el modelo no había estado de acuerdo en actuar en aquellas películas en España o la novela que hizo en Roma pero ya que estuvo trabajando dentro de la compañía se vio obligado a hacerlo.

—¿Qué tiene de malo actuar? —preguntó Hinata.

—No es que tenga algo de malo pero refiero modelar de manera sencilla como lo hacía antes, actuar va a otro nivel que yo nunca me especialicé, no negaré que fue una experiencia muy agradable haber actuado en diferentes lugares pero lo mío es estar frente a la cámara haciendo poses sexys —dijo el muchacho levantando ambas cejas coquetamente.

Hinata le sonrió y aunque probablemente él ya lo había notado aun así le explicó.

—Yo soy actriz —dijo y por alguna razón se sonrojó un poco—. Amo hacer eso, ponerme en el papel de un personaje que nació de una increíble mente, no sé si me explico, pero creo que es lo mejor que puede existir —se encogió de hombros—, por eso fue lo de la peluca rosa—concluyó.

—Y aunque pienso que te ves muy linda de pelirosa definitivamente te prefiero de azabache —le guiñó un ojo y la muchacha solo sonrió negando con la cabeza.

—¡Rayos! Y yo que pensaba teñirlo de rojo —hizo puchero y después ambos soltaron con carcajadas.

La puerta se abrió de golpe atrayendo velozmente la atención de los dos muchachos. Una joven de cabellera larga y azabache entró por la puerta abierta con una sonrisa en el rostro que inmediatamente se deshizo al ver al modelo que aun seguía sentado en el piso de la sala de su casa.

—Hanabi… —empezó a decir Hinata pero fue interrumpida.

—¡Naruto! —gritó Hanabi mientras corría hacia donde el muchacho se encontraba, prácticamente se abalanzó sobre el muchacho envolviéndolo en un caluroso abrazo que jamás se imaginó recibir por parte de la chica—. No puedo creer que estés aquí. Es maravilloso —sí, y definitivamente no se esperaba esas palabras.

—También, es un gusto verte —dijo el Naruto sin comprender la personalidad de Hanabi. La última vez que se vieron la chica lo aborrecía en cambio ahora parecía quererlo, su fuerte abrazo que amenazaba con romperle los huesos de la espalda lo demostraba.

—Creí que no te agradaba —dijo Hinata viendo a su hermana que después de unos segundos más por fin dejó respirar a Naruto.

La mini Hinata hizo un movimiento con las manos restándole importancia al comentario de su hermana mayor.

—Eso era cuando tenía 15 años, por favor, ahora ya soy mayor de edad y soy más responsable de mis actos y mis palabras —empezó a decir Hanabi pero Naruto como si no supiera sumar tuvo que dejar de escucharla para analizar la edad de la azabache.

¡18 años! Rayos, eso explicaba por qué parecía ser una copia exacta de Hinata, técnicamente cuando ellos dos empezaron con ese "juego", tres años atrás, Hinata tenía esa edad y las dos chicas eran idénticas pero… ¡18 años! No podía creerlo, no le había tomado importancia a la cantidad de años que habían estado separados pero ahora con solo la edad de Hanabi se le hizo que fue una eternidad.

—Oh. Naruto —dijo una voz varonil, completamente varonil, las dos chicas y el modelo levantaron la mirada al mismo tiempo para encontrarse con Hanary, el mellizo de Hanabi quien definitivamente había cambiado—. Estás aquí —habló el joven y aunque no demostraba ninguna emoción ni en su voz ni físicamente por dentro estaba aliviado de ver al primer novio de su hermana mayor—. Qué bien —finalizó y subió las escaleras de dos en dos.

Hinata rodó los ojos y volvió su vista a Naruto que estaba anonadado al ver a sus hermanos menores.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Hanabi antes que su hermana mayor pudiera hacerlo.

—No —negó con la cabeza—, es solo que estás muy grande —dijo observando a la chica que sonreía felizmente.

—Gracias, me gustaría decir lo mismo pero tú tienes el mismo aspecto que hace tres años, pero eso no significa que no te veas bien, desde luego —le aclaró y se puso de pie—, bueno, tengo que irme a cambiar que Hizashi no ha de tardar en llegar —se giró hacia las escaleras pero volteó rápidamente —. ¿Te quedarás aquí hoy? —Naruto solo asintió y ella lanzó un ¡hurra! Para subir animadamente las escaleras.

Cuando desapareció en el segundo piso Naruto se acercó a Hinata y le susurró:

—¿Se puede saber que fue eso?

—Supongo que ha madurado —la azabache se encogió de hombros—. Anda, hay que ponernos de pie —empezó a levantarse y el muchacho la siguió.

—Creo que me siento traumatizado por todo el amor de Hanabi —eso provocó una sonrisa en Hinata.

—Prepárate para obtener más —dijo la muchacha señalando sobre su hombro.

Naruto volteó lentamente solo para observar a Hisame con los ojos brillosos y llenos de felicidad.

—¡Naruto! —gritó entusiasmada y corrió a abrazarlo, al parecer era algo común en las mujeres de esa familia, primero Hinata, después Hanabi y ahora Hisame, por suerte no había otra mujer más, claro a parte de la madre de las chicas pero no creía que ella tuviera esa reacción…

—Hola Hisame —dijo Naruto sonriendo ante la chica, por suerte ella no había cambiado mucho pero aun así ella ya tenía 13 años.

—¡Que alegría que estés de regreso! ¡Te hemos extrañado! —dijo aun emocionada sin soltarlo.

—Yo también los extrañé mucho —dijo. Hinata sintió un pinchazo en el estomago, Naruto siempre había considerado a Hisame como la hermanita que le hubiese gustado tener por lo que al escucharlo decir que los había extrañado comprendió que era sincero.

Antes de que pudiera decir alguna otra cosa Hizashi entró a la casa cargando dos mochilas, una azul marino y otra de un color rosa fuerte y mientras las dejaba a un lado de la entrada divisó a su pequeña hermana abrazando a un grandulón y cuando vio a ese grandulón suspiró.

—Naruto, has vuelto —dijo el chico—. Eso está genial —en su voz si se escuchaba una emoción que Hanary no había expresado.

Bien, ahora era oficial, Naruto estaba confundido completamente, ¿Cómo es que toda la familia estaba tan contento de verlo?

Ko se quedó unos minutos conversando con Naruto y su hermana mientras que Hinata observaba la escena, ella sabía perfectamente el por qué de la emoción de sus hermanos y en parte le dolía el regreso de Naruto, ¿Por qué tenía que llegar justo en ese momento? ¿Por qué no llegó antes?

Suspiró y sonrió, no debía de sentirse así en un día de cumpleaños de uno de sus hermanos, aunque ni siquiera hubiera iniciado la fiesta, debía sonreír.

A los pocos minutos entraron los padres de Hinata junto a Neji quien era el que cargaba el pastel, como era de esperarse también lo recibieron amablemente, incluso Neji lo había recibido contento, algo había sucedido con el hermano mayor de todos ya que en serio parecía feliz de verlo.

Apenas les había alcanzado el tiempo para arreglar la mesa en donde habían colocado el pastel cuando Hizashi llegó. Aunque no fuera una fiesta sorpresa el pequeño sí que se sorprendió al ver a Naruto en su casa, no es que lo recordara perfectamente pero definitivamente tenía recuerdos de él junto a su hermana mayor, después de todo sólo tenía 4 años y no se preocupaba por recordar algo más que el lugar en donde dejaba sus juguetes.

La fiesta fue algo sencillo pero por alguna razón Naruto se sentía exhausto, aproximadamente a las 9:00 de la noche todo se había terminado, después de todo era una fiesta para un niño y al día siguiente había clases.

Hinata había estado un poco silenciosa y cuando finalizó en festejo se apresuró a limpiar el lugar antes de empezar a despedirse del modelo.

—¿Irás a tu casa? —preguntó la muchacha.

Ambos estaban afuera de la casa, de pie en la acera manteniendo la distancia.

—Sí, me siento cansado y mañana tengo que llegar temprano a la universidad para arreglar los últimos detalles de mi transferencia —le explicó.

Ella solo asintió y ambos permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos. Esa incomodidad no se había sentido más temprano.

—Tienes esa cara de que quieres decirme algo —dijo Naruto y ella hizo un intento de sonrisa pero no lo consiguió así que se dio por vencida.

—No, está todo bien.

No se sentían como dos adultos hablando, se sentían esa clase de adolescentes que no sabían lo que querían. Que no eran sinceros.

El teléfono de Hinata timbró con el mismo tono que había sonado en el auto de Naruto, al ver la pantalla del teléfono sonrió nuevamente y suspiró.

Naruto debió permanecer en silencio pero no lo hizo, necesitaba hacer esa pregunta, de la que temía escuchar la respuesta.

—¿Es tu novio? —preguntó, sintiendo la boca seca y apretando sus manos en puños dentro de las bolsas del suéter.

Levantó su cabeza conectando su mirada con la del hombre frente a ella, presionó un botón del celular y lo guardó rápidamente.

—Sí —contestó sin apartar su mirada.


	3. ¿un accidente?

Sé que prometí actualizar pero de verdad se complicó lo de mi universidad ahora tengo que hacer mis tesis en 1 semana pero me tome un par de horas para actualizar mis fanfic`s espero les guste

Aniyasa: no me mates por favor!

¿Un accidente?

Sakura escuchó como la puerta de la entrada fue azotada fuertemente, supuso que Naruto había llegado por lo que se levantó de inmediato del sillón de la estancia para correr hacia el pasillo de la entrada.

— ¿Cómo te fue? —le preguntó sonriente al modelo apenas vio su silueta.

—Tiene novio —contestó entre dientes, Sakura podría jurar que lo vio mordiéndose los labios pero cuando fijó su mirada en él su rostro sólo se veía abatido.

— ¿Qué? —incluso ella se sentía en shock al escuchar eso.

—Fui un estúpido —murmuró Naruto al momento en que pasó por su lado para ir a descansar su cuerpo en el sillón de la sala, rápidamente la chica lo siguió pero no se sentó a su lado, ni siquiera se acercó a él, sólo permaneció de pie y en silencio hasta que él nuevamente habló—. ¿Cómo fui capaz de imaginar que ella me esperaría durante tres años? ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?- decía mientras colocaba sus manos en su cabeza y esta la bajaba a sus rodillas

Sakura no sabía que decir, se sentía mal por Naruto, demasiado, estaba lastimado y lo último que quería ver era a él lastimado emocionalmente.

—Pero…- trato de decirle ella era su amigo después de todo lo que ella hiso, él la perdono lo que menos quería era verlo tiste él no lo merecía era de esas personas que merecen lo mejor porque dan lo mejor de si mismas.

—No hay nada que hacer —dijo rendido.

Nuevamente la muchacha se quedó muda, quería decirle algo para ayudarlo pero las palabras parecían escaparse de su mente antes de siquiera empezar a formarse.

—Puedes luchar por ella —dijo finalmente, -tu nunca renuncias a tu palaba y te lo prometiste a ti mismo es una promesa- suspiró mientras se apoyaba sobre su pierna y apartaba su cabello rosa de su rostro—. No digas que no hay nada que hacer. Sé cuánto la quieres así que entonces demuéstralo…

—Tú no la viste, su sonrisa era hermosa cuando leía un mensaje proveniente de su novio —incluso decir esa última palabra le secaba la boca le provocaba un nudo en la garganta. Suspiró—, nunca la había visto sonreír de esa manera. Vine aquí con la intención de recuperarla, de que esta vez hubiera algo verdadero entre nosotros pero si ella es feliz no debo arruinar eso, no debo arruinar su felicidad, ella es importante para mí lo quiero con todo mi corazón ella me enseño tanto, me enseño a amarla con cosas simples, por eso no bebo de ser egoísta ella no lo es – dijo tomando la mano de Sakura. Ella lo miro sus ojos azules tenían una parte gris era como un día que estaba por nublarse, de verdad podría ver alguien mejor que el por qué clase de idiota lo cambiarían.

—Pero, Naruto…- tarto de decirle de convencerlo

—No pensé que esto pasaría así que me tomó por sorpresa, no pude conducir por el shock durante más de una hora pero ahora puedo pensar con un poco de claridad, la amo y no quiero arruinar su felicidad, no lo haré —finalizó con un nudo en la garganta, lo había pensado en todo el camino, había ensayado esas palabras para que Sakura no se preocupara mucho por él, sabía que lo haría pero si era capaz de no romperse frente a ella entonces no sé preocuparía tanto.

La pelirosa suspiró profundamente, negándose a creer o entender las palabras de Naruto, lo único que creía era que él la amaba.

— ¿Sólo así? —le preguntó—. ¿La dejarás ir así?

—Sí —le contestó, sin embargo no podía verla a los ojos.

Sakura apretó sus manos formando delicados puños y sin decir nada más se marchó de esa casa hecha una furia. Quien podía hacer esto quien podría cambiar la personalidad de alguien solo en un par de horas, dé verdad estaba molesta.

_Hinata_. Ese nombre fue lo único que permanecía en su cabeza. Debía ir a conocerla en persona.

Naruto abrió los ojos después de una horrible pesadilla en donde perdía al amor de su vida. Se giró sobre su cama para reconocer en la habitación en donde se encontraba, era la suya, estaba en su casa ¡mierda! no había sido una pesadilla, fue real.

Con sus ánimos arrastrando por el suelo de su habitación se arrastró hasta la ducha en donde intentó relajarse, después de todo era su primer día de clases en esa universidad, así que debía, por lo menos, fingir que estaba prefecto para tomar clases y conocer a nuevas personas.

Salió de la ducha sintiéndose un poco mejor, ajá, y se vistió rápidamente para salir a la universidad, no era tarde pero aun así salió corriendo, no quiso desayunar así que seguramente pasaría a alguna tienda a comprar un café o algo caliente.

Encendió el auto e inmediatamente la calefacción, hacía un frío que amenazaba con congelarle el corazón, por suerte ahora sí se había puesto un abrigo.

Una vez en la carretera se desvió hasta una pequeña tienda de autoservicio que estaba abierta las 24 horas, después de todo eran las 6:20 de la mañana. Pidió un café caliente y un rollo de canela que estaba recién hecho y nuevamente entró a la carretera, su atención vagaba por las calles mientras conducía lentamente y daba mordidas al pan. Nada había cambiado desde que se marchó de esa ciudad.

Sin apartar su vista del camino intentó tomar el café pero al no verlo lo golpeó y derramó unas gotas del líquido sobre su mano, apartó su vista del camino para sacudir su mano y buscar que no se hubiera derramado más dentro del auto y cuando volvió su vista al camino frenó inmediatamente al ver a una persona cruzando la carretera sin poner atención.

Frenó y aquella muchacha cayó al suelo, su corazón se detuvo mientras desesperadamente intentaba quitarse en cinturón de seguridad para salir del auto, cuando por fin lo logró corrió hacia la muchacha para reconocerla inmediatamente y provocarle un mini infarto al corazón.

Hinata estaba en el suelo, no parecía lastimada pero su rostro era cubierto por su corto cabello y una bufanda naranja, su respiración estaba agitada y seguramente estaba en shock por el susto.

— ¿Hinata? —preguntó Naruto conteniendo el aliento.

Rápidamente levantó su rostro para ver al culpable de su casi atropellamiento.

—Naruto —soltó.

El muchacho sin pensar la envolvió en sus brazos, acercándola a él lo más que le fue posible, ella no hizo ningún movimiento pero el susto ya estaba pasando y esos cálidos brazos estaban ayudando bastante.

—Por favor dime que estás bien —dijo Naruto casi en tono de suplica, si le pasaba algo malo a ella estaba seguro de que moriría.

—Sí —le contestó, escondió su rostro en el pecho del modelo mientras intentaba regular su respiración—. Estoy bien —dijo elevando su voz para que él la escuchara y dejarla de abrazarla tan fuerte—. En serio estoy bien, no me golpeó el auto ni nada, solo me asusté —le explicó pero el parecía no escucharla por lo que se vio obligada a separase un poco de él—. Me estás quebrando la espalda —dijo formando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Un claxon sonó haciéndolos sobresaltar, Naruto levantó la mirada para ver un auto deportivo de color negro, y le hizo una señal de disculpa, tomó a Hinata en sus brazos y rápidamente la metió en el asiento del copiloto de su auto, corrió hasta su lugar y entró al auto para ponerse en marcha.

El joven dentro del auto deportivo sólo negó mientras esperaba que el auto naranja lustroso frente a él se moviera, al parecer el dueño de ese auto era de esos adolescentes que no prestaba atención y había provocado un accidente. El muchacho le hizo una señal y tomó a una chica en sus brazos, no pudo identificar si la chica estaba inconsciente pero mientras la cargaba para meterla en su auto una tela naranja se cayó y al parecer no se dieron cuenta ninguno de los dos. En cuestión de segundos el auto naranja arrancó y se fue rápidamente.

El joven del auto azul salió para levantar aquello que se había caído, cuando se inclinó y tomó el trozo de tela naranja se le hizo familiar, un frio recorrió su espalda y observó hacia el frente, justo donde al auto naranja se había marchado a toda velocidad.

Negó rápidamente mientras sus manos temblaban sosteniendo esa bufanda naranja, sólo para cerciorarse que era una mera coincidencia olió la tela para identificar ese perfume, era el que ella usaba, su novia usaba ese olor a manzana.

¿Hinata se había accidentado?

Entró a toda prisa al auto y arrancó rompiendo los límites de velocidad, necesitaba encontrar ese auto naranja, ni que fuera tan difícil buscar un auto con semejante color.

Suspiró mientras veía desesperadamente las calles. Él le había avisado a Hinata que pasaría a su casa por ella.

¿Por qué no lo habría esperado?

¿Podría ser sólo una coincidencia?

¿Alguna otra chica que le gustara el naranja y usara ese mismo perfume?

Entonces detuvo su auto, observó la bufanda en su mano y revisó la orilla de la tela, su novia siempre ponía sus iniciales en prendas como esas. No vio ninguna H, en ninguna parte de la tela. Casi se golpeaba en la cabeza por lo tonto que era. Tomó su celular y marcó el número de su novia, la llamada iba directamente a buzón, se tranquilizó sólo un poco, Hinata siempre se despertaba tarde y al ser un poco más de las 6:20 de la mañana seguramente estaba en la ducha y no había encendido su celular. Intentó creer que eso estaba pasando…

—Eso no se ve bien, Hinata —dijo Naruto nervioso mientras veía de reojo las palmas de las manos de la azabache.

—Sólo fue un pequeño raspón —intentó tranquilizarlo.

—Un pequeño raspón que abarca casi todas las palmas de ambas manos —su mandíbula estaba tensa, temía que Hinata le estuviera mintiendo, tal vez sí se había lastimado pero no quería decirle para no preocuparlo, era típico de ella.

—Para que te sientas más seguro de que estoy bien vamos a la enfermería de la universidad —ofreció.

Naruto estuvo de acuerdo.

Permanecieron en silencio en lo que les restaba de camino para llegar a la universidad, era un silencio incómodo, algo que antes no había sucedido entre ellos.

El muchacho estacionó su auto cerca del edificio de artes en el mismo en donde había visto salir a Hinata el día anterior. Suspiró y reposó sus manos sobre el volante. De sus labios salió una pregunta que sorprendió tanto a Hinata como a él mismo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo? —preguntó.

—En dos semanas cumpliremos 8 meses —contestó la azabache casi aturdida y también sorprendiéndose de contestarle.

Sí antes se habían sentido incómodos esas palabras recién intercambiadas lo había hecho aún más incómodo.

"Llevan mucho tiempo, deberían terminar. Deberías estar conmigo. Yo debería hacerte sonreír de esa manera" pensó Naruto pero no lo dijo, permaneció en silencio con sus manos apretando fuerte el volante.

—Gracias —dijo Hinata mientras Naruto limpiaba las palmas de sus manos delicadamente con un algodón y un poco de alcohol, sentía las manos hormigueando pero decidió echarle la culpa al líquido en lugar de aceptar que se sentía así por sentir las manos del modelo sosteniendo tan delicadamente las suyas.

Después de terminar de limpiarle las manos le aplicó un poco de pomada para protegerlas durante el día, por suerte era la única zona afectada, aparentemente, y no había sido muy grave, sólo unos pequeños raspones.

Hinata sintió un poco de frio al momento en que sus manos fueron dejadas sin la calidez de aquellas fuertes y grandes manos.

Se levantó de la silla y se acomodó su abrigo fue en ese momento en el que sintió que algo le hacía falta, su bufanda.

— ¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó Naruto notando cómo tocaba su cuello. ¿Y si se había lastimado?

—Me hace falta mi bufanda —contestó observando el piso de la enfermería.

—Tal vez la dejaste en mi auto —dijo Naruto recordando que después del accidente aun la tenía—. Aún tenemos tiempo ¿Quieres que regresemos?

Sólo asintió.

—No está aquí —dijo Hinata cerrando la puerta del auto—. Tal vez se me cayó y no me di cuenta.

—Lamento la perdida de tu bufanda —la azabache sonrió.

—Era un regalo que Sasuke me había dado —se encogió de hombros.

—Ya veo —ambos guardaron silencio.

La mañana estaba helada y ellos estaban de pie como tontos al lado de un auto que sobresalía fácilmente por su discreto color naranja.

Los ojos de Naruto se cerraron intentando retener el impulso de abrazarla y besarla… pero gracias a eso una idea tonta y disparatada le llegó. Sí, podría funcionar, podría.

—Hinata —habló atrayendo la atención de la chica—. Te quiero.

El corazón de la azabache cayó a sus pies y su boca se abrió pero no logró pronunciar ni una palabra, ni siquiera podía respirar.

—No tienes que decirme nada, pero es la verdad, te quiero como algo más que una amiga y aunque nos hayamos separado estos años aun te sigo queriendo y sé que dentro, tal vez demasiado dentro de tu corazón tú sientes algo por mí…

—Tengo novio —dijo interrumpiéndolo.

¡Perfecto! Estaba funcionando.

—Lo sé, pero que tengas novio no significa que lo quieras o que lo ames…

—No es de tu incumbencia —estaba empezando a enojarse.

—Lo sé.

—No digas más "lo sé"

—Bien, entonces déjame besarte —Hinata retrocedió un paso de Naruto—. Sí me dejas besarte sólo esta vez no te molesto —ella iba a hablar pero ni siquiera la dejó—. Sí te beso y tú no me tocas eso significa que no sientes ni sentiste nada por mí, pero si me tocas será lo contario.

—Estás loco…

—No, las emociones se dirigen por sí mismas, sólo tienes que aceptar y ya…

—Bien, bésame. No importa —dijo pero en realidad sus manos temblaban.

Naruto asintió y se acercó a ella para inmediatamente romper la distancia con un beso.

La besó tan profundamente como si necesitara de ella para respirar, con una mano la rodeó por la cintura apegándola a su cuerpo, él nunca dijo que no la podría tocar, y con la otra mano sostuvo su cabeza desde su nuca para profundizar el beso.

Hinata se sentía de gelatina, dios, había extrañado esos labios, esos besos tan cálidos y perfectos, no se había dado cuenta de cuánto los había extrañado hasta ese momento. Quería romper el beso lo más pronto posible pero ninguno de los dos parecía tener suficiente, gimió en la boca de Naruto y él sólo siguió besándola. Ella apretó sus manos en puños para no tocarlo, no debía hacerlo. Nuevamente gimió, no podía más, lo quería tocar, necesitaba poder besarlo como antes lo hicieron, cuando aún eran unos niños…

Se quejó y gimió sin poder resistirse y entonces lo tocó.


	4. ¿amor?

Hola feliz... Muy feliz... Porque SOMOS CANON, no saben lo feliz que soy con eso… espere 7 años para ver eso, hubo momentos en los que dude de esto pero de verdad soy muy feliz más que por mí por Naruto y Por Hinata su historia de amor aunque no es muy extensa es la más bonita que me he topado en mi vida... Además que es mi primera pareja que Shippie de manera oficial

¿Amor?

—Me he perdido —se dijo así misma Sakura mientras daba una vuelta en el mismo lugar observando todos los edificios a su alrededor.

Muy valiente esa mañana había decidido ir a la universidad buscando el edificio de artes pero no tenía idea de en que parte de esa mini ciudad se encontraba. Suspiró y siguió caminando, estaba haciendo mucho frio y sus pies se estaban congelando, sólo a ella se le ocurría usar zapatillas de tacón con delgadas medias en un clima como ese, aunque desde luego no estaba acostumbrada a climas tan fríos, en su trabajo siempre buscaban climas calurosos para que pudiera vestir esos bikinis de modelo de revista, después de todo ella era una de las modelos juveniles más famosas y atractivas de su agencia por no decir que de todo el país.

Sus dientes castañearon cuando una ventisca la abrazó, el aire le removió los cabellos de un exótico color rosa que sobresalían del gorro de su saco de lana café. Revisó su reloj, 6:32 a.m. y la universidad aun lucía desértica, sólo había unos cuantos carros en el estacionamiento que seguramente eran de los profesores madrugadores.

Siguió caminando sin rumbo por el estacionamiento, convencida de que no iba a encontrar la facultad de artes y que no podría conocer a Hinata en persona. Quería conocerla, quería conocer a la chica que le sacaba suspiros a Naruto en el trabajo, la chica que lo dejaba sin sueño en las noches, aquella chica que siempre mencionaba mientras observaba su teléfono celular.

Tenía que agradecerle algo también, Naruto le había dicho que gracias a Hinata él había sido capaz de tomar ese trabajo y perdonarla, bueno, no se lo dijo exactamente así pero eso fue lo que Sakura entendió y estaba agradecida porque fueran amigos, de nuevo.

—No creo que seas profesora —dijo una voz masculina que la hizo sobresaltar.

Volteó hacia su lado derecho para encontrar un auto negro deportivo con la ventana del conductor completamente abajo y un joven muy apuesto asomando la cabeza.

—No, de hecho estoy perdida —contestó Sakura intentando ignorar aquella hermosa mirada del color del cielo que la veía fijamente pero no de una manera sucia si no de una manera tierna y amable, como si con solo su mirada le estuviera ofreciendo la ayuda que necesitaba. Se vio obligada a parpadear.

— ¿Qué facultad buscas? Tal vez puedo ayudarte —ofreció amable el joven.

—Amm —se aclaró la garganta, dios, ese chico podría ser un gran modelo, sólo lograba ver muy poco gracias a que el auto cubría casi todo de él pero las facciones de su rostro tan adultas y bien marcadas podían hacer derretir a cualquier chica, como a ella…—. La facultad de artes —dijo por fin en tono de pregunta.

—Ah claro, es el segundo edificio de aquí enfrente —dijo el joven señalando hacia el frente en donde se encontraba un edificio verde de 3 pisos y uno más adelante que sobresalía fácilmente—. Es fácil de encontrar, es morado y con cientos de dibujos y arte abstracto —explicó—. Voy hacia allá, puedo echarte un aventón —ofreció pero Sakura se vio negando rápidamente.

—No muchas gracias, está bien, puedo caminar —no es que el muchacho se viera con alguna mala intención pero tal vez no soportaría estar tan cerca de él sin…sacudió su cabeza, ¿Qué diablos pensaba si acababa de conocer al chico? ¡Ni siquiera sabía su nombre¡

—Está bien, que pases un buen día entonces —se despidió cortes en siguió avanzando lento en su auto.

Sakura tuvo que esperarse un par de minutos para recuperar el aliento y que su rostro se enfriara. Después de eso empezó a caminar al frente para dirigirse hacia el edificio que el apuesto muchacho le había señalado.

En menos de 10 minutos había llegado por la parte delantera al edificio de artes, él había tenido razón, era morado y con cientos de dibujos magníficos, tristes y alegres, podía sentir las emociones de las personas que hicieron esos dibujos con solo ver esas pinturas el cada parte de las paredes del enorme edificio.

Observó detenidamente alrededor del lugar y aún no había alumnos así que pensó en que estarían en la parte delantera del edificio, caminó hasta la parte frontal cuando divisó un auto amarillo muy familiar y a un par de jóvenes hablando. ¡Eran ellos!

Sakura sonrió al ver a Naruto y a la chica azabache a su lado, que seguramente debía ser Hinata, ambos estaban hablando y la muchacha lucía tensa. La pelirosa se acercó lo más que le fue posible sin ser vista. Se escondió detrás de uno de los pilares del edificio que estaban justo antes de bajar los cuatro escalones que daban al estacionamiento, no lograba escuchar lo que decían pero sí veía el rostro de Hinata que parecía retener deseo, Naruto le daba la espalda pero sabía que estaba hablando. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír, él lucharía por ella. Si algo tenía Naruto era que era demasiado necio y cabeza dura.

Apenas desvió su mirada cuando vio el auto de aquel joven de mirada hermosamente azul, estaba estacionado a un par de autos de donde se encontraban Naruto y Hinata, a esa distancia no lograba distinguir si el muchacho estaba adentro o ya había salido de su auto, obligándose a no pensar en él devolvió su mirada hacia los dos tortolos para ver como sus labios se unían.

Sakura casi jadeó al ver la manera en que Naruto sostenía a la azabache, casi como si quisiera introducirla dentro de su piel pero había algo que no cuadraba, ella no hacía nada, sus manos estaban en sus costados apretándose en puños. Se estaba resistiendo. Sakura se sentía como una niña mala espiando a sus papás pero aun así no dudó en sacar su celular que tenía una cámara con 12 megapíxeles y apuntarla hacia aquella hermosa parejita. Por fin después de unos segundos Hinata subió sus manos a los hombros de Naruto para después rodearle el cuello y fue ahí cuando ella aprovechó para tomar una fotografía perfecta de dos chicos enamorados compartiendo el beso más pasional que pudo haber visto en su vida.

Las manos del joven del auto negro envolvieron fuertemente en el volante provocando que sus nudillos se tornaran completamente blancos. Eso no era real, no podía ser real lo que estaba viendo, Hinata no era así, ella no era de esas chicas. Suspiró y apartó la mirada de aquella azabache familiar que besaba a un desconocido.

Las manos de Hinata subieron hasta los hombros del modelo en donde se aferraron fuertemente, incluso se paró sobre las puntas de sus pies para poder alcanzar mejor los labios del muchacho, sin perder la oportunidad rodeó el cuello de él con ambos brazos.

Naruto la atrajo incluso aún más hacia él, sus cuerpos estaban tan juntos que se transmitían su calor corporal e incluso sentían los latidos de sus corazones golpearse unos con otros, sus pulmones estaban casi vacíos pero no iban a desperdiciar esa oportunidad de besarse cuando había mucha probabilidad de que no lo volverían a hacer.

Separaron sus labios apenas unos milímetros para tomar aire y nuevamente continuaron con ese beso, verdaderamente no se dieron cuenta de las veces que se había separado para recuperar el aire perdido que reclamaban sus pulmones y habían vuelto a unir sus labios, pero habían sido bastantes veces.

Un ruido fue el culpable de separarlos, ambos dieron un paso atrás Hinata con su rostro inclinado y Naruto esperando por ver su expresión.

El muchacho esperó y esperó hasta que la azabache decidiera verlo a la cara pero al creer que seguramente estaba enfurecida con él acunó el rostro de ella entre sus manos para que pudiera verlo a los ojos. En los ojos de ella había culpabilidad y era eso mismo que Naruto no había querido provocarle, pero no se había podido resistir al besar de esa manera a la primera chica en su vida que amaba.

—Lo siento, Hinata —dijo suspirando—. Te falté el respeto —y dicho esto le dio un tierno beso en la frente para marcharse.

Hinata ni pudo articular palabra alguna antes de que el modelo se fuera.

Con la respiración acelerada llevó sus manos a su cabeza haciendo todo su cabello hacia atrás para despejar su rostro y que este se enfriara por el aire, se sentía que estaba a punto de arder y no sabía cuál era la causa exacta, enojo, rabia… amor.

Se recargó en el auto de Naruto y se dejó caer de sentón al suelo y acomodó sus brazos sobre sus rodillas en donde se permitió esconder su rostro, respiró profundo para aclarar su mente.

¡Rayos! Aun lo seguía queriendo.

—Me quieres decir porque traes una cara del asco —dijo Temari viendo el reflejo de su amiga en el baño.

—Gracias, me haces sentir mejor, como no tienes idea —contestó Hinata sarcástica pero al verse en el espejo se dio cuenta de que su amiga no mentía, se veía del asco, peor que eso, se veía como un zombi con rabia.

—Ya, es que te ves como si un bombón hubiera succionado toda tu belleza y te hubiera dejado en la…

—Tienes hambre ¿verdad? —le preguntó la azabache interrumpiéndola.

—Muero de hambre, vamos a la cafetería antes de que inicie el segundo periodo ¿sí? —hizo ojitos de cachorrito hambriento y aunque Hinata no se sentía con el mejor humor acompañó a su amiga.

Temari arrastraba a su amiga de la mano por la cafetería viendo en cada local de comida algo que pudiera comer rápido, se detuvo frente a la pastelería y mientras esperaba por una rebanada de pastel de chocolate cubierta con más chocolate alguien cubrió los ojos de Hinata.

Su novio.

Sasuke.

—Buen día mi hermosa Musa —le susurró al oído.

Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar su voz tan cerca de ella, esa voz que tanto le gustaba. Se giró con una sonrisa en el rostro pero al verlo a los ojos le vino el recuerdo de aquel beso que había compartido con Naruto un par de horas antes y su sonrisa desapareció.

— ¿Te sientes bien, linda? Luces pálida, amor —dijo Sasuke preocupado de que su novia estuviera lastimada.

—S… sí —dijo en un susurro—. Eso creo.

— ¿Cómo que eso crees? —acunó su rostro tiernamente para examinar sus pupilas, sus ojos estaban rojos, como si hubiera llorado. Su mandíbula se tensó instantáneamente ¿Y sí ese tipo le hizo algo?—. Amor, ¿Segura que te sientes bien?

¿Le debía decir? Que había besado a otro chico. Negó con la cabeza. Sí, se lo iba a decir, simplemente no podía guardarle un secreto a su novio, porque lo quería, demasiado.

—Estoy bien, Sasuke —le obsequió una linda sonrisa que desarmó completamente a Sasuke atrayéndola hacia él para besarla.

La besó dulcemente como ella nunca se imaginó que un chico con su apariencia lo hiciera.

Sasuke no era un chico de apariencia normal, aunque probablemente en invierno sí lo era ya que sus brazos eran cubiertos por esos suéteres que usaba pero, debajo de esa tela, aparte de esconderse unos grandes y bien formados brazos, se escondían tatuajes que narraban un pasado trágico en la vida de un hombre dulce como él.

Su cabello era negro pero no muy largo, apenas sí se podía agarrar al enterrar los dedos en él, su rostro era firme y lucía un poco mayor, tal vez porque lo era, tenía 25 años, era alto, cerca del 1.90 y definitivamente tenía un cuerpo musculoso muestra de que lo había trabajado en el pasado. Pero lo más maravilloso de ese hombre era su hermoso corazón, tan amable y cariñoso. Eso era lo que la familia de Hinata no entendía, sólo veían a Sasuke de manera superficial. Era una lástima.

Terminaron su beso gracias a que la tos falsa de Temari los interrumpió.

—Apiádense de las chicas solteras que no tenemos ni una mosca detrás de nosotras aunque carguemos con una rebanada de pastel —dijo la amiga de Hinata provocándoles una risa a ambos.

—Buenos días, Tema —la saludó Sasuke y ella sonrió.

—Buenos días, Sasukesito —le devolvió el saludo sonriente—. ¿Quieren pastel?

—No gracias —contestó Hinata tomando la mano de su novio—. Vamos que se nos hace tarde.

Temari asintió y se adelantó para no ir detrás de la parejita viendo cómo se repartían miradas y besos.

La azabache dio un paso al frente pero Sasuke la detuvo para volver a besarla en los labios, después en los ojos y en la frente, le regaló una sonrisa y ambos se pusieron en marcha hacia sus clases.

Pasaron por una mesa sonriéndose y Sakura los siguió con la mirada, en su rostro había tristeza.


	5. ¿te gusta?

¿Te gusta?

Las clases habían pasado tranquilas y Hinata ya se sentía mucho mejor que esa mañana. La campana anunció el final de las clases así que contenta salió del edificio para encontrarse a su novio esperándola, sus miradas conectaron y ambos sonrieron. Ella corrió a su encuentro y sus labios se buscaron entre sí para besarse lentamente frente a todos los estudiantes que salían del mismo edificio.

—Te tengo una sorpresa —le susurró sobre sus labios. Hinata echó hacia atrás su cabeza para poder verlo a los ojos y la confusión adornaba su rostro tiernamente—. Bueno, es algo así, nos ayudará a ambos —le sonrió—. Pero cúbrete los ojos.

Ella asintió en medio de la confusión y Sasuke caminó detrás de ella para cubrirle los ojos con sus grandes y fuertes manos, de esta manera ambos empezaron a caminar en dirección al estacionamiento y al llegar ahí el muchacho sonrió confiado mientras veía su auto deportivo de color negro, descubrió los ojos de su novia.

—¡Ta-chan! —imitó un tonto sonido de sorpresa con su boca.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hinata en un susurro, ella ya había visto ese auto pero no recordaba dónde ni cuándo y además ¿Por qué Sasuke tenía un auto si él era un fan de hueso colorado de las motocicletas?

—Compré este auto el pasado fin de semana pero aun había detalles de los que quería asegurarme arreglar antes de que lo vieras —le explicó pero el corazón de la azabache estaba a mil por hora.

—¿Por qué lo compraste? Tú amas las motocicletas —le susurró con sus ojos aun clavados en el elegante auto deportivo. ¡Lo vio esa misma mañana!

—Porque te amo más a ti y ya que tus padres no consideran una motocicleta como un buen transporte decidí comprarme este auto y así poder traerte diario a la universidad —la abrazó por detrás y reposó su barbilla en el hombro de su chica.

—¿Lo compraste por mí? —preguntó y sintió como él asentía sobre su hombro—. ¿Y tú motocicleta?

—La vendí…

—Pero era de tu padre…

—Lo sé y no es como si me trajera lindos recuerdos —se encogió de hombros—. Además creo que un auto es mucho mejor que una motocicleta, podemos ir los dos juntos y tus amigas también pueden venir, cuando necesites llevar las maletas de tu vestuario de teatro lo podemos guardar en la cajuela, aunque esa sí es bastante pequeña pero… —ambos observaron el auto—. Me gustó. ¿Y a ti?

—Me gusta pero debiste de haber gas…

La interrumpió girándola sobre sus talones para besarla, no quería que le preguntara sobre el precio del auto, no le iba a gustar.

—Vamos hay que dar una vuelta —ella asintió mientras mordía internamente su labio inferior.

Sasuke como de costumbre actuó como un caballero al abrirle la puerta para que ella entrara primero. Hinata entró al auto nuevo de Sasuke y vio en el asiento del conductor una bufanda amarilla, era la que llevaba esa misma mañana.

Su corazón empezó a golpearle fuerte en el pecho y cerró los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas ¿Qué era lo que él había visto?

Definitivamente era el auto que había estado esperando a que Naruto avanzara mientras ella estaba en el suelo de la carretera.

Sasuke estaba esperando a que su chica se acomodara dentro del auto para poder cerrarle la puerta pero simplemente parecía que estuviera congelada.

—¿Amor? —preguntó y vio sobre su hombro lo que los ojos de su novia estaban viendo con horror.

Rayos, había olvidado guardarlo en la cajuela para que ella no viera la bufanda. Suspiró y caminó hacia el lado del conductor para entrar.

—Eras tú —murmuró Hinata al borde del llanto.

—Al principio no sabía que eras tú la que llevaba aquel… chico, pero después que vi que se cayó algo pensé en levantarlo y entregárselo al dueño del auto pero después vi que era tuya. Te llamé a tu celular pero me enviaba al buzón de voz así que pensé que de nuevo se te había hecho tarde, me fui directo a la universidad para sorprenderte ahí y quien se sorprendió fui yo, pero está bien —se encogió de hombros pero Hinata negaba rápidamente con la cabeza y sus ojos cerrados—. Amor no es…

—No, no está bien. Perdona, hice algo malo pero no… es… él sólo…yo —no podía si quiera terminar de decir una pequeña oración.

—Está bien —se acercó a ella y acarició su mejilla, sus ojos estaban cristalizados por las lágrimas sin embargo no estaba llorando—. Debe haber alguna razón por la que tú hayas besado a ese chico y no me molesta. Te conozco amor y sé que eres capaz de hacer algunas cosas extremas si alguien te lo pide.

Quería aclararle todo, no quería mentirle a su novio.

—No fue exactamente eso —dijo Hinata con un suspiró que absorbió las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos. Se sentó en el auto y cerró la puerta, se acomodó y su mirada estaba hacia el frente viendo los demás autos estacionados y cientos de estudiantes universitarios riendo y algunos jugando con la nieve que aun permanecía en el suelo del estacionamiento, suspiró y subió sus pies al asiento del auto para poder abrazarse las piernas—. Ese chico es alguien muy cercano a mí. Tal vez lo conozcas —volvió a suspirar—. Se llama Naruto Namikaze.

Sasuke frunció el ceño pero no por enojo si no porque el nombre sí que le sonaba familiar pero no podía recordar de donde.

—Me suena a nombre de cantante o algo así —dijo el muchacho casi en tono incrédulo, seguramente estaba equivocado.

—Te equivocas —dijo sin despegar su mirada del frente—. Sí, es famoso, es un modelo y ha actuado en unas películas y telenovelas pero eso ni importa. Lo importante es que Naruto y yo estudiábamos juntos en la misma preparatoria y unos meses antes de graduarnos él y yo…

Guardó silencio, ¿Qué parte debía decirle y que no?

Las manos de Sasuke se apretaron fuertemente formando puños que ocultó de la vista de su novia aunque seguramente ella ni podía verlos ya que su vista se mantenía viendo hacia la nada.

—Me pidió que fingiera ser su novia —dijo finalmente y se sintió mucho mejor, nadie, a excepción de Hanabi, sabían sobre esa mentira que Naruto y Hinata habían mantenido en secreto pero ahora que su novio sabía se sentía mejor—. Estuvimos por un mes o más fingiendo que éramos novios y nunca fuimos descubiertos, bueno Hanabi si se enteró pero nadie más aparte de ella. Pero entonces él se fue y ya. Terminó esa mentira.

—Pero Naruto sí te ama —dijo Sasuke casi involuntariamente.

Hinata sacudió su cabeza y volteó a ver a su novio.

—No, bueno, dijo que le seguía gustando…

—Siempre le gustaste, mientras "fingían" ser novios, me refiero —en su voz no había ningún tono molesto pero su mandíbula estaba tensa.

—No. No lo sé —dijo la azabache recordando casi todas las veces que se habían besado, en la escuela, fuera de su casa, en la boutique, en la fiesta de bienvenida y demás lugares, casi se sonrojaba—. Nunca me dijo nada de eso —y se guardó para ella que el último día que se vieron en el aeropuerto Naruto le había dicho que la quería—. Así que no sé…

—Y a ti te gusta —afirmó Sasuke y Hinata sintió un golpe en su estomago que la dejó sin aire—. Puedo verlo en tus ojos.

—Yo… —negó rápidamente con la cabeza y sus cortos cabellos se agitaron alrededor de su cabeza—. Fue hace tiempo…

—Pero aun te gusta y lo entiendo, me conformo con saber qué me quieres más que a él —le dijo sonriendo y la azabache asintió.

—Te quiero mucho, Sasuke —le dijo sincera viéndolo a los ojos.

—Lo sé —se acercó más a ella para besarla—. Te prometo que no tengo ningún problema con eso. Pero quiero pedirte algo.

—Lo que quieras —dijo inmediatamente.

—Quiero conocer a Naruto.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron como platos al escuchar esas palabras.

Sasuke rió y regresó a su asiento.

—Prometo que no le romperé su linda cara —dijo burlón y ella sonrió casi tímidamente—. Pero me gustaría conocer en persona al hombre que besó a mi chica frente a mí.

—Técnicamente él no sabía que estabas viendo… ni yo sabía —dijo al final en un inaudible susurro.

Él nuevamente rió.

—Lo sé y cuando le digas que quiero conocerlo dile que no le partiré su cara para que no tema el conocerme —le guiñó un ojo a su chica y ella asintió esbozando una sonrisa.


	6. ¿de mal en peor?

¿De mal en peor?

Hinata estuvo de acuerdo con Sasuke tendría que presentarle a Naruto , pricipamente por quw e ella tenia que sacarse ideas de su cabeza pero tan era sus pensamientos osbre eso que no se dio cuenta de que mientras caminaba por la calle casi oscura era seguida por una persona vestida de negro, e incluso llevaba gafas negras, y una cámara profesional, de esas que podían estar a más de 50 metros de distancia y tomaría una foto como si estuviera cerca de ella.

Asi que se aresuro y giró conforme la calle curvaba y en un par de minutos llegó a la casa de Naruto.

Cuando estuvo frente ala lapuerta sintió que sus manos temblaban mientras se debatía entre tocar el timbre y quedarse ahí a esperar que él le abriera o salir corriendo,pero la verad salir corriendo le resultaba más atractivo. Sin darse cuenta su dedo estaba presionando el botón del timbre pero este en lugar de sonar como un timbre común emitió un sonido como si alguien estuviera levantando la bocina de un teléfono.

—Diga —dijo la voz de Naruto se escucho través de una bocina que Hinata no había visto un segundo antes.

Ella presionó el segundo botón que era de color verde y habló.

—Naruto, soy Hi…

—¡Hinata! —exclamó el modelo y en cuestión de segundos la puerta fue abierta—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó acelerado, dentro de sus pendsamientos ella se percato que seguía siendo el mismo escansañlos dse siempre. Asi que asintió rápidamente pero aun sentía como si sus labios estuvieran sellados con algún buen pegamento y no le permitiera abrirlos. Y no ppodia mnterner la mira en alto asi que un silencio incoodo se dio entre ellos ambos viendoa sisa lugares distintos pero no al otro.

—Amm, yo… —empezó Hinata, lanzó un suspiro y se decidió a verlo a los ojos, los cuales ya la estaban esperando—. Mi novio quiere conocerte —dijo finalmente.

La mandíbula de Naruto se tensó tanto que pensó que se quedaría trabada de un momento a otro. Odiaba escuchar esa palabra saliendo de los labios de la única mujer que amaba en verdad. Sus manos se apretaron hasta formar puños y apartó la mirada de los ojos perla de la chica.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó intentando esconder su enojo.

—Porque él nos vio hoy en la mañana —le respondió y su voz empezó a querer escaparse de su interior—… cuando nos besamos…

El modelo volteó a verla nuevamente y en el hermoso rostro de la muchacha se reflejaba una culpa que no comprendía.

—Hinata…

—También él fue quien estaba detrás de tu auto… él encontró mi bufanda naranja en el mismo lugar en donde yo había caído al suelo… —su voz empezaba a quebrarse, no dudaba que en cualquier segundo rompería en llanto—… dijo que estaba bien pero… no… es así.

Y Naruto la atrajo a su cuerpo envolviéndola entre sus brazos fuertemente para demostrarle que estaba a salvo, que era protegida y que si quería llorar podía hacerlo.

—Todo está bien —intentó tranquilizarla sobándole la espalda en círculos con la palma de su mano. La besó en la parte superior de la cabeza—. Yo le explicaré todo…

—Quise besarte —dijo enterrando su cabeza en el pecho del modelo, no estaba llorando pero su cuerpo temblaba nerviosamente y su voz se escuchaba ronca y sin fuerza—. Quise hacerlo. Así que no tienes que explicarle nada.

—Pero…

—No sé porque quiere verte, exactamente, pero me dijo que te asegurara que no te iba a hacer nada —rió y sus manos sujetaban el delgado suéter que llevaba puesto Naruto en ese momento, su cabeza seguía apoyada en su pecho—. Sasuke es un buen chico… aunque un poco mayor —necesitaba advertirle que su novio era diferente de cómo pudiera imaginárselo—, tiene tatuajes en sus brazos y le gusta el box, las motocicletas y…

Naruto rió sin dejar de abrazarla.

—No tienes porque decirme como es él —pero sí le sorprendía la descripción que Hinata estaba haciendo de su novio ¿Tatuajes?

La sostuvo por los hombros con una mano y con la otra levantó su rostro para que pudieran verse a los ojos.

—Hinata, lo que dije esta mañana… —el cuerpo de la azabache de estremeció, ¿A caso le iba a decir que había sido una mentira y que no le quería? ¿Le importaba que no la quisiera?—. Te quiero, Hinata. No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza —suspiró levantando su mirada apenas unos segundos para volver a los ojos castaños que tanto quería—. Te necesito pero… pero sí tu no sientes nada por mí no te voy a seguir, dejaré de ir detrás de ti y así tu podrás estar con tu novio sin que temas de mí. Necesito que me digas en este momento que sientes por mí.

Hinata asintió y suspiró pesadamente, cerrando sus ojos y abriéndolos para conectar su mirada con la de Naruto.

—Aun me gustas —dijo rápidamente y el modelo dejó salir un suspiro de alivio—, pero...—esos malditos "peros" que tanto odiaba—. Quiero a Sasuke, en verdad lo quiero. Te juro que no quiero lastimarte, Naruto, pero creo que debes alejarte de mí.

—¿Quieres que me aleje de ti? —le preguntó uniendo sus frentes. ¡Dios! Ansiaba tanto poder probar sus labios nuevamente pero por respeto a ella se limitó a cerrar los ojos y contener el impulso.

—Yo… —balbuceó pero fue interrumpida por una voz linda y madura al mismo tiempo, una voz femenina.

—Gracias por prestarme tu cocina, Naruto —dijo Sakura caminando hacia la puerta y cuando logró percibir que no estaba solo, sus ojos se agrandaron e intentó esconderse pero ambos chicos ya habían dirigido su mirada a ella.

Hinata vio a la alta pelirosa con cuerpo de súper modelo y rostro de diosa que llevaba sobre sus dos manos un recipiente de plástico transparente cubierto con papel aluminio. La muchacha la observó y una sonrisa perfecta se formó en su perfecto rostro.

—Hola, tú debes ser Hinata —dijo la pelirosa viendo directamente hacia ella—. Naruto habló mucho de ti —volteó hacia Naruto que negaba muy lentamente en dirección a Sakura—. Bien, continúen que yo ya me iba, sólo ocupaba una estufa. Por cierto, soy Sakura.

La azabache asintió mientras Sakura se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa aun en su rostro.

—Hinata —soltó esta en un susurro casi inaudible.

—Un placer conocerte.

Y sin decir nada más salió por la puerta rápidamente, la mirada azabache de Hinata se regresó hacia Naruto.

—Ella es tu…

—¡No! —negó inmediatamente, no quería ni necesitaba mal entendidos—. Ella es Sakura, mi ex novia de hace muchos, muchos años —le aclaró—, pero recién se mudó aquí y aun no consigue una cocina lo bastante buena como para cocinarse a ella misma. Por eso le presto la mía, pero te prometo que no es mi novia.

—No tienes porque hacerlo, eres libre de salir con quien quieras —y dicho esto se dio media vuelta para marcharse pero Naruto no se lo permitió, la tomó de un brazo y la hizo girar.

—Ella no es mi novia, sólo la perdoné y la invité a venir aquí. Hinata, sólo te quiero a ti —dijo casi en tono de suplica.

No tenía caso sentirse así, de la manera en que seguramente Naruto se sentía al saber que ella tenía novio, sin embargo sí que sentía celos. Era un estúpida, querer a dos chicos a la vez era una estupidez por parte de ella. ¿En donde había quedado su madurez?

—Nos vemos mañana a las 7 en el parque que está a una cuadra de la universidad —y se soltó de su agarre para marcharse.

Hinata llegó a su casa y subió las escaleras como si no quisiera ser vista, claro que no quería que vieran sus ojos rojos por el llanto, seguramente todos en su familia se preocuparían y armarían un escándalo hasta que les dijera la verdad de sus lágrimas. Por primera vez en el día las cosas sucedieron como ella quería, llegó a su habitación y se dejó caer sobre la cama, su rostro se hundió en la almohada y empezó a analizar todo su día, maldita confusión que se cargaba sobre los hombros. ¿Cómo era posible que en un solo día todo cambiara tan rápidamente?

Con ese pensamiento se quedó dormida sin siquiera cambiarse a su pijama.

A la mañana siguiente hacía un frió peor que el anterior, Hinata usaba un abrigo blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y unas botas negras tan largas que eran cubiertas por el abrigo, como era costumbre suya usaba su bufanda naranga que lucía fuera de lugar con su vestuario. Sasuke estaba a su lado con su brazo sobre los hombros de su chica, él parecía ser un poco menos friolento que la azabache ya que sólo llevaba un suéter café y unos pantalones de mezclilla, tan simples como él mismo.

Habían llegado antes de la hora acordada al parque pero estar dentro del auto de Sasuke le resultaba un poco incomodo a Hinata era esa la razón de que estuvieran fuera esperando la llegada del modelo.

—¿Tienes frio? —le preguntó.

—Un poco, pero estoy bien —le contestó recargando su cabeza en el hombro del moreno.

Le sonrió y levantó el rostro de su novia delicadamente para poder darle un suave beso, un beso que fue interrumpido al escuchar llegar un auto al lugar.

Ambos se apartaron y vieron un auto amarillo estacionarse junto al auto negro.

Como si un imán lo hubiese forzado a salir Naruto salió del auto rápidamente y caminó hasta el encuentro de Hinata y su novio.

—Hola —les saludó y se sintió en la necesidad de asentir con la cabeza.

—Mucho gusto —dijo Sasuke dejando de abrazar a Hinata para poder extenderle su mano al modelo frente a él—. Soy Sasuke Uchiga —Naruto lo saludó de mano manteniendo un apretón un poco más fuerte de lo normal.

—Naruto Uzumaki —se presentó y soltaron sus manos, ambos sentían un ligero ardor en sus manos, la fuerza definitivamente no había sido normal.

—¿Y el Namikaze? —preguntó el moreno divertido.

—Es mi apellido artístico —le aclaró.

—Bien. Así que fuiste novio de Hinata ¿no? —le preguntó regresando su brazo a la azabache que no apartaba la vista de Naruto, su cabello seguía ligeramente húmedo lo que significaba que se le había hecho tarde o al menos que una nube hubiera estado derramando una tormenta sobre él antes de llegar al parque.

—No exactamente novio —le contestó y extrañamente lo hacía sentir incomodo, Sasuke no lucía aterrador ni nada pero su postura era otro asunto—. Sólo "Jugamos a ser novios".

—Eso escuché —dijo viendo hacia Hinata, besó su frente y de nuevo volvió la vista a Naruto—. Pensé que podríamos ir a desayunar cerca de aquí y hablar…

La invitación de Sasuke fue interrumpida por el sonido de un celular timbrando fuertemente.

—Disculpen, es mío —dijo Naruto sacando su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y viendo la pantalla, era Sakura, se disculpó con una señal de mano y retrocedió un par de pasos para poder atender la llamada—. Sakura est…

—No importa lo que estés haciendo, te enviaré una dirección a tu celular, es algo muy urgente —sonaba alterada y parecía estar conduciendo—. Dime dónde estás también si puedes habla con Hinata.

—Estoy en el parque cerca de la universidad y Hinata está aquí con su novio…

—Perfecto, estaré en un minuto, no se muevan, ninguno —le advirtió y colgó la llamada.

Naruto confundido volteó hacia la pareja y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Les molesta si una amiga viene con nosotros? —preguntó casi tímido—. Dijo que llegaría en un minuto.

Y no fue ni un minuto lo que tardó la pelirosa en llegar al parque y casi estacionar su auto rojo encima del auto de Naruto. Salió de un salto del auto y casi corrió hasta donde se encontraban los tres de pie esperándola.

—¿La viste? —dijo Sakura apenas llegó a Naruto.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el modelo sin entender.

—¡Te envié una dirección para que la vieras! —dijo casi furiosa.

—Puedes saludar si quiera a los chicos —dijo Naruto sacando su celular nuevamente.

La pelirosa se giró hasta ver a Hinata que tenía una nerviosa sonrisa y hacia Sasuke que sus ojos azules la hicieron casi atragantarse con el aire frio del lugar.

—Buenos día Hinata y…

—Sasuke —dijo extendiendo su mano hacia ella—. Ayer no nos presentamos.

—Sí, creo que estaba demasiado interesada en llegar a el edificio que fui un poco descortés —dijo sonriendo casi nerviosa y agradeció saber controlar sus expresiones porque si no ya se hubiera sonrojado de sentirse observaba por esos ojos. Eso creía pero la verdad era que sus mejillas ya se habían teñido de un ligero rubor rosa.

Hinata no entendió como es que se conocían pero no preguntó.

—¡Mierda! —gritó Naruto observando la pantalla de su celular y por ende todos voltearon a verlo.

—Sí, aunque yo no usé esa palabra —dijo Sakura caminando a hacia el modelo—. Pero sí lo pensé.

—¿Pasa algo malo? —preguntó Hinata abriendo su boca por primera vez desde que había visto a Naruto.

—Sí —respondió Sakura y de su enorme bolso violeta que había llevado colgando al hombro sacó un ipad que con solo sacudirlo hizo que la pantalla se encendiera dejando ver unas escenas que dejaron temblando a Hinata.

Había una secuencia de fotos en donde los protagonistas eran Naruto y Hinata, primero se veían los dos platicando en el estacionamiento de la universidad, en la siguiente foto Naruto estaba frente a ella acercando sus rostros, después salía la foto en donde ambos se estaban besando y Hinata ya lo estaba rodeando con sus brazos como si su vida dependiera de ello, en la otra foto Naruto besaba la frente de la azabache. Las siguientes fotos eran ya en la noche, estaba oscuro y ya no estaban en la universidad, estaban de pie en entrada de la casa de Naruto, ahí primero hablaban, después el modelo la abrazaba y después él sostenía tiernamente el rostro de Hinata en sus manos. Así terminaba la secuencia de fotos.

Sakura suspiró y movió la pantalla para que vieran el artículo escrito debajo de estas fotos.

-Al parecer los rumores de que nuestro modelo, Naruto Namikaze, había vuelto a la ciudad eran verdaderos, ya que, como se observa en estas fotos fue visto por nuestros reporteros junto a una misteriosa chica azabache.

-Algunos dicen no conocer a esta chica pero nosotros creemos que es su antigua novia, aquella linda chica que lo acompañaba en la fiesta de sus padres ya casi tres años atrás y aunque todo ese tiempo estuvieron separados al parecer el amor entre estos chicos no terminó. Ustedes júzguenlo volviendo a ver la tercera foto en donde comparten un beso apasionado.

-Sería agradable ver como estos dos tortolos vuelven a estar juntos en una relación romántica.

El artículo terminaba con una foto de Hinata y Naruto juntos en la fiesta de bienvenida de los padres del modelo, ella vestía el hermoso vestido morado y él aquel traje de gala negro.

—Arreglaré este malentendido de inmediato —dijo Naruto estrujando su celular en sus manos.

—¿Cómo lo harás? —preguntó Sakura guardando su ipad dentro del bolso.

—Diciendo la verdad —contestó.

—¿Cómo qué? ¿Diciendo que besaste a mi novia para comprobar si aun sentían algo? —dijo Sasuke—. ¿Eso no arruinará tu reputación?

—Me importa una mierda mi reputación, pero no voy a dejar que Hinata salga perjudicada de esto…

—Correcto —dijo Sasuke asintiendo. Debía admitirlo, ese modelo de cara bonita amaba realmente a Hinata.

—¿De mal en peor? —preguntó una vocecita familiar para todos menos para Sakura.

Hanabi apareció detrás del auto amarillo con su celular en la mano.

—¿Hanabi? —preguntó Hinata viendo a su hermana.

—Perdona, te seguí, observé esta foto en la madrugada y cuando me desperté ya no te vi en la cama por eso vine a seguirte, aunque no me imaginé que tendrían reunión —dijo la azabache encogiéndose de hombros—. Sólo quería remediarme con ustedes d everdad lo también que aquí hay dos tipos vestidos de negro con cámaras dispuestos a fotografiarlos, si es que no lo ha hecho ya.

Todos observaron alrededor pero estaba claro que no los verían a simple vista.

—Hay que irnos de aquí ahora —masculló Naruto.

—¡Voy contigo! —dijo Hanabi corriendo hacia el modelo.

Ya todos en sus respectivos autos condujeron en círculos durante media hora intentando perder a los fotógrafos. Habían quedado de acuerdo en verse en el restaurante que estaba cerca de la casa de Naruto, ya que él conocía a los dueños y sería fácil hablar ahí sin ser interrumpidos.

Antes de bajar del auto Hanabi le dijo a Naruto:

—Creo que ahora mi hermana y tú jugarán a ser más que novios —y salió del auto.

Vengo muerta de vergüenza y con mil disculpas para dar pero en los últimos tiempos la vida me trato algo complicadamente... Primero el año pasado no viví en casa de mis padres si no en Querétaro y estaba trabajando pero allá no tenía computadora y rolaba turnos así que no tenía mucho tiempo cuando regrese mi grupo de danza folklorica tenía un congreso nacional encima y bueno tuve que estar ahí... y tercero había conseguido un trabajo en Pachuca pero bueno no estaba muy contento mi jefe conmigo y la semana pasada me dio las gracias y bueno me di cuenta que eh sido una desconsiderada y lo mejor que puedo hacer es tratar de remediarme con ustedes de verdad gracias por sus mensajes y bueno este par de días m apurare.


	7. ¿terminamos?

¿Terminamos?

Hinata entró a su casa hecha una furia y cerró fuertemente la puerta detrás de ella sin importarle que Naruto la estuviera siguiendo y pudiera romperle la nariz. No le importaba que su perfecta cara masculina se viera mal con la nariz deshecha, estaba tan molesta con él, con Hanabi, Sakura y con Sasuke que no le importaba nada.

— ¡No me sigas! —le gritó a Naruto que se estaba sobando la nariz debido al portazo.

El modelo asintió y se quedó de pie en medio de la sala mientras la observaba subir las escaleras casi corriendo para después escuchar un portazo en la segunda planta. Cerró los ojos y suspiró ¿Por qué todo le estaba resultando tan difícil? Ahora Hinata seguramente no lo quería ver ni en pintura, además que también la había visto molestarse con Sasuke…

Abrió sus ojos y decidido subió las escaleras, desdé cuando el no luchaba por lo quería y peor aún hacia lo que le decían, él no se daría por vencido no con Hinata era demasiado importante para que se cruzara de brazos así que, dobló hacia la derecha y se topó con dos puertas del lado derecho, en una había unos posters de bandas de rock que Naruto no conocía y en la siguiente puerta decía Hinata con una linda caligrafía en color naranja y Hanabi con un fuerte color morado. Tocó la puerta y un "Largo de aquí" se escuchó desde dentro de la habitación. Recargó su frente en la puerta y acarició el marco de la puerta como si fuera el pequeño cuerpo Hinata.

—Escucha —dijo hablando lo más calmado que su machacado corazón le permitía—. Lo último que quería era lastimarte, Hinata. Lo siento

La azabache tenía su frente recargada en la puerta mientras escuchaba la triste voz de Naruto desde fuera. La culpa de lo que estaba sucediendo no era toda de él, ella también tenía la culpa, desde que siguió el beso en el estacionamiento, al ir a su casa y dejar que la abrazara de esa forma tan… tan llena de amor. Ella estaba confundida no tenía que haber pasado eso no Naruto tenía que regresar y seria su amigo se alegraría por ella conocería Sasuke y le daría cuenta que seguían siendo amigos, pero no su tonto corazón sabía que nada había cambiado después de todo este tiempo y la prueba estaba en esos actos de amor que los llevaron de nuevo al ojo del huracán.

Tomó valor y abrió la puerta.

Naruto sintió el piso moverse pero lo que en realidad se movió fue la puerta y ya que todo su peso había estado sobre la puerta cayó tropezando dentro de la oscura habitación de Hinata.

—Tonto —dijo la azabache pero había un pequeño atisbo de diversión en su voz.

Él le sonrió mientras se enderezaba.

—Lo siento —nuevamente se disculpó.

—Estoy pensando que esa es la única palabra que existe en tu vocabulario —dijo Hinata acercándose al borde de su cama y sintió que ya había dicho esa misma frase anteriormente—. Me siento mal.

Naruto abrió los ojos y se acercó a ella velozmente.

— ¿Qué te duele? —preguntó sin saber si debía tocarla o no—. ¿Sientes nauseas, mareos?- decía angustiado él había lo generado le puso una mano en la frente no tenía fiebre de echo no estaba roja en sus hermosa mejillas.

—Nada. No y no —le contestó en orden y sonrió ante la expresión paranoica del modelo—. Me siento mal por todo lo que está pasando, no es que me sienta mal por salud —él se tranquilizó y dejo salir el aire que estaba conteniendo—. Es sólo que no quiero fingir ser tu novia de nuevo, Naruto.

El mundo del modelo se partió en cientos de pedazos al escuchar eso de la voz de la mujer que amaba, pero ciertamente él tampoco quería fingir ser su novio, quería serlo en verdad, que ella le perteneciera realmente.

—Lo entiendo —dijo el chico apretando sus dientes.

—Tengo un novio al que quiero mucho, estoy con mi grupo de teatro y me divierto mucho con ellos, pasó desapercibida en los lugares en donde debe ser así y estoy feliz con mi vida en este momento. No quiero llamar la atención y estando contigo eso será lo primero que pasará —suspiró—. No creo que Sakura, Hanabi y Sasuke estén en lo cierto. No creo que fingir una relación nuevamente sea lo correcto.

—Lo sé, yo también pienso lo mismo —aunque él quería lo contario a sus pensamientos—. Es por eso que digo que es mejor decirles la verdad…

—Bueno, no creo que el decirles que nos dejamos llevar por la emoción de volvernos a ver y nos besamos sea exactamente la "verdad" —remarcó con comillas.

—Es un intento de "verdad" —dijo en tono de pregunta pero a la vez sonriendo.

La habitación quedó en silencio durante unos segundos que parecieron horas para ambos. Era difícil estar en la misma habitación junto a la persona que querías y no poder hacer nada al respecto.

—Me tengo que machar por hoy —dijo Naruto rompiendo el silencio—. Mañana te buscaré para la la decisión final y Hinata sea cual sea sabes que yo no me pondré en tu contra- si eso dolía pero también sabía que no era así como quería obtenlas cosas.

Esperó el tiempo suficiente para que Hinata hablara y dijera alguna otra cosa que lo retuviera unos minutos más pero simplemente la azabache se quedó en silencio sentada en el borde de su cama observándolo con sus grandes ojos perlas esperando impacientemente hasta que se marchara.

No se iba a marchar sin nada a cambio, pensó Naruto y por eso se acercó hasta ella, se inclinó y besó sus labios con apenas un roce para después presionar un poco más sus labios en los de ella. Ese día la había visto besando a Sasuke varias veces y siempre que se separaban ella lo veía con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Una sonrisa que unos años atrás le había pertenecido a él.

Sin decirle nada se marchó de la habitación de Hinata y al salir de la casa, en la puerta se topó con Hinamori quien le sonrió amablemente y lo invitó a cenar pero se negó, estaba claro que ni Hinata ni él estaban de humor para fingir frente a su familia que todo estaba bien.

—Hija —dijo la madre de Hinata tocando la puerta de su habitación—. ¿Todo está bien? Hace unos minutos me encontré con Naruto, no se veía bien.

La azabache levantó la cabeza de su almohada, había planeado ignorar a su madre fingiendo que estaba dormida pero necesitaba hablar con alguien que la comprendiera y quien mejor que la mejor mamá del mundo. Se puso de pie y abrió la puerta para dejarla entrar, de nuevo se sentó en la orilla de la cama y Hinamori entendió que su hija no estaba muy bien emocionalmente.

—Dime que pasó —le dijo en un tono de voz tan tierno y maternal que sintió las lágrimas picándole los ojos.

—Que les mentí —confesó Hinata. Estiró su mano por la cama y tomó una de las almohadas para apretarla contra su pecho.

— ¿A quiénes?

—A ustedes y a todos —suspiró—. ¿Podemos salir a dar una vuelta mientras hablamos?

Hinamori le sonrió a su hija y asintió.

Caminaron por la calle unos minutos mientras Hinata le contaba sobre todo en relación a Naruto, le contó que nunca fueron novios que sólo mintieron, le contó cómo es que se fue enamorando de él y el hecho de que Hanabi también lo sabía. Todo, absolutamente todo. Hinamori escuchó atentamente sin decirle nada, su vista permaneció todo el tiempo hacia el frente observando la calle iluminada por las lámparas del lugar. Cuando Hinata terminó de hablar ya estaban de vuelta en su casa, caminaron hasta el patio trasero y se sentaron sobre el césped medio húmedo.

—Me parece casi imposible creer que ustedes no se gustaban —dijo finalmente Hinamori—. Parecían tan enamorados desde el primer momento en que los vimos juntos.

—Creo que en el tiempo que pasábamos juntos nos fuimos gustando y eso —se encogió de hombros y lanzó un suspiró que ni ella misma entendía, lo único que entendía era lo que sentía aunque aún no estuviera en orden—. Creí que ya no lo quería —dijo finalmente—, creí que lo había olvidado y que la próxima vez que nos encontráramos podría sonreírle sinceramente sin fingir o volver al pasado. Pero sólo sé que cuando lo vi me di cuenta de que nada había cambiado, sin embargo, quiero tanto a Sasuke que me siento tan mal. Sólo una estúpida estaría tan confundida como yo.

—Como tu madre puedo decirte que es normal que estés tan confundida, estás debatiéndote entre ambas personas que han sido importantes en tu vida. Naruto fue tu primer amor y Sasuke es tu amor ahora en la madurez. Sabes —se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió—, que Sasuke es un hombre mayor para ti, eso es lo que siempre he pensado, nunca he confiado lo suficiente en él para que te cuide…

—Él es muy dulce…

—… pero siempre he confiado en ti y tu maravillosa elección en las personas a las que deseas abrirle tu corazón. También confió en que tomarás la elección correcta, pero te advierto que no será fácil, hija, podrás salir lastimada o lastimar a alguien, y no se podrá evitar. Mi consejo podría ser que te alejes de ambos, tanto de Naruto como de Sasuke y que aclares tus ideas antes de que los daños puedan ser mayores.

— ¿Y con alejarme te refieres a…?

—ALEJARTE.

—Gracias, mamá —Hinamori le sonrió y se puso de pie—, sigo sin entender a qué te refieres con "alejarme".

—Termina con ambos.

—Sólo estoy saliendo con Sasuke, no con Naruto, por si no lo recuerdas.

—Me refiero a que termines con ambos de manera sentimental, toma unas cortas vacaciones alejada de esos dos chicos y cuando vuelvas tendrás la mente en calma para saber qué decisión tomar. O a qué chico tomar —le guiñó el ojo y se dio media vuelta para entrar a la casa—. Tengo que preparar la cena, pero espero haber sido de ayuda.

Hinata le sonrió y asintió.

—Gracias, mamá.

Se quedó sola en el patio observando la noche.

Correcto, estaba más que claro que no podía tomar unas vacaciones en ese momento ya que se encontraba en la universidad pero faltaba poco para las vacaciones de 5 días que ofrecía la universidad así que tenía una semana para pensar a donde se iría de vacaciones.

Mientras hacía sus planes sintió a alguien detrás de ella.

Hanabi se sentó a su lado y le sonrió.

— ¿Qué pasó con Naruto? —preguntó la azabache menor con un grande sonrisa en su rostro. Le encantaba la idea de que su hermana mayor volviera con Naruto.

—Nada, hablamos muy poco y luego se marchó. Así que cualquier cosa que tu retorcida mente haya imaginado no pasó —Hinata sonrió burlona hacia su hermana que ponía los ojos en blanco en ese mismo momento.

—Bien, pues mi retorcida mente piensa que debes fingir ser novia de Naruto nuevamente…

—No empecemos con esto… he hablado con mamá y ahora sé que hacer.

—Hay no puede ser. Sin ofender, pero mamá da los peores consejos, siempre dice que debemos aflojar y pensar, y déjame decirte que tú no tienes nada que pensar.

—Claro que tengo que detenerme a pensar en lo que voy a hacer. Sería bueno que escucharas de vez en cuando, Hanabi, eres muy inteligente pero él no escuchar le resta puntos a tu inteligencia.

—Ahora tú escúchame, hermana —dijo Hanabi poniéndose seria, su mirada se fijó hacia la nada frente a ella y empezó a hablar—. No te hagas la idiota, no hay nada que pensar, tu sabes que quieres estar con Sasuke porque él te ama y no te haría daño, si tú le dices a Sasuke que salte 5 metros él saltará 15 metros con tal de hacerte feliz, sabes que es verdad, que él no te lastimaría, lo tienes tan seguro para ti que no lo quieres dejar ir aunque sabes que no lo querrás de la manera correcta —Hinata intentó hablar pero las palabras habían escapado de su boca así que su hermana prosiguió sin voltear a verla—. Y con Naruto es diferente, no sabes cuánto tiempo estará junto a ti, tal vez hoy te diga que te ama pero mañana deberá marcharse por trabajo y tú no le detendrás ni nada, porque lo amas y quieres lo mejor para él. Aunque él no te quiera lastimar lo hará. Es por eso que no quieres salir con Naruto de nuevo aunque tienes más que claro que lo amas de la manera en que deberías querer a Sasuke. Es confuso tratar de explicarte algo que tú deberías saber pero que te esfuerzas en ignorar.

»Sabes que Sasuke no es mi persona favorita en el mundo pero no te atrevas a lastimarlo de una manera sentimental, él es un hombre que parece tener una herida muy grande apenas sanando y sí lo usas de alguna manera y él se entera lo dañarás tan profundo que tal vez ya no tenga cura.

Hanabi guardó silencio mientras recordaba el rostro de Sasuke al abrazar a Hinata. Él la amaba más que a nada.

—Sé que lo último que quieres es lastimarlo…s, así que decide pronto. Naruto o Sasuke o ninguno.

Hinata contempló fijamente a su hermana menor y se mordió el labio inferior, ciertamente es que todo lo que le había dicho le había revuelto la cabeza y ya lo sabía. Pero ¿Cómo elegir entre dos personas que quería? Estúpida, estúpida, quería darse de golpes en la pared, tal vez de esa manera su mente se aclararía.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la plática que Hinata y Hanabi habían tenido en el patio trasero de la casa. Había salido junto a Tenten un par de días a una cabaña que tenía su amiga en las afueras de la ciudad, charlaron, se contaron secretos y casi todo un día se concentró el problema de confusión de Hinata con aquellos dos perfectos chicos que querían tener su corazón. Al final Hinata había preferido hablar con Sasuke, dejar en claro sus sentimientos, si después de esa plática que tuvieran seguían como pareja entonces estarían bien.

Hinata estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta, tenía un libro sobre su regazo y un café en su mano izquierda por lo que tardó en acudir a

La puerta, cuando llegó y la abrió vio a su novio envuelto en una chamarra negra de cuero de imitación.

—Terminemos —dijo Sasuke.

Ahora era su ex-novio envuelto en una chamarra negra de cuero de imitación.

Me disculpo unos días se convirtieron en mucho tiempo espero tuvieran unas lindas fiestas de Navidad y de año nuevo.

Me disculpó y de verdad tratare de no atrasarme ya tanto mi vida es muy rara en este momento y bueno esta echa un caos.


End file.
